Best Friends
Best Friends is the 1st episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins with Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny watching a game show which Daffy tries to guess the answers to. After the opening, the two males are eating Chinese when Daffy runs in with an advertisement for a game-show entitled "Besties." He gets the idea that he can win this show but he needs a friend to compete with him when he suddenly drops the dumpling he was about to eat. Going to retrieve it he picks up Speedy Gonzales with the hand vacuum when after a small convincing, Bugs decides to compete. However, he points out that Daffy knows nothing of him. Daffy assumes the same can be said for Bugs when he realizes that Bugs does in fact know things about him. After he promises he will listen, Bugs tries to tell the duck but seeing as he loses his interest he quickly switches stories, but only to get angry when Daffy falls for his lie. Soon the game show comes around and they meet their opponents, Mac and Tosh. The game show host begins to ask questions, such as "What is your best friends middle name?" Or, "What if his favorite food." Bugs and Daffy keep getting very unusual punishment, such as pies thrown at them, fish falling onto them. And soon they go through the ceiling! Meanwhile Mack and Tosh are only showered in feathers. The final question comes into play: "What is your best friends' catchphrase?" Bugs realizes that perhaps he and Daffy aren't friends when the duck can't even answer this, despite having heard it many times in the past. Chagrined, Bugs drives them home and Daffy can't realize what he did wrong and ends up sitting inside the van all night until he realizes Bugs isn't coming back. Going inside, Daffy is upset seeing as no breakfast was made. So he goes to eat some fruit until seeing Speedy there and complains to him. Speedy tells him that he was a bad friend though and that he is lucky to have Bugs. So he needs to make it up to him. After much soul searching, Daffy decides to make himself a perfect best friend. Speedy soon worries this works too well however as Daffy begins to cackle and goes to plan. The following day, Bugs and Daffy are at the cruise Bugs wanted to go on. He enjoys his time until Daffy begins to smother him. Such as bringing his favorite music (smooth Jazz) while trying to read, offering him a carrot while on the water slide, and finally scaring the heck out of him when he walks past a big tube on the boat. Bugs finally snaps when Daffy yells at a small boy, then talks about committing crimes for your best friend. Bugs admits that Daffy is a "disturbing little weirdo," but he likes him this way and he doesn't want him to act like this, however he does want him to remember the occasional birthday. Cast Trivia *Daffy's middle name seems to keep changing. In this series, its known as Sheldon but he prefers Armando because its "cooler." *According to this episode, Bugs' birthday is July 27 and Daffy's is April 17. This is a reference to when both characters made their theatrical debuts in the classic Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies series (Daffy's debut was on April 17, 1937 and Bugs' was July 27, 1940). *According to one of the questions, Bugs either dislikes, or enjoys Thanksgiving. *Besides Daffy sharing his home, Speedy also seems to be living there. *The story of his birth that Bugs tells Daffy is actually based on Superman. Gallery 175px-1303741815.jpg Bugs' Last Answer Card.png Hit the Ceiling.png 0fish.png Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:2011